Airplane One Shot
by CountdownToNothing
Summary: Stuck on an airplane with his friends, Roxas is made to change seats, away from his companions.  But who is this new seatmate that ends up beside, and why does he make Roxas' heart skip?  T suggestive themes  Akuroku


**A/N: Well, this is it! My first fanfiction being put up! I hope that (if anyone reads this) will forgive any…loop holes or anything that appear! I'm trying hard and was inspired while on a plane, myself! Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, although this story is of my own writing.**

**Rating: T (for suggested themes, and a bit of yaoi spice!)  
**

"Come on, Roxas!" Kairi whined to the blond sitting behind her. He refused to meet the redhead's eyes, and grumbled, sticking his face further into his book.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable."

Kairi glared at Roxas before locking gazes with the blonde sitting next to her.

Sighing gently, Naminé reached back to grip firmly, but gently, Roxas' shoulder and spoke to him in a firm voice.

"You're the only one who can do it," she reasoned. "Sora and Riku are playing cards," she motioned towards the burnet and silver-haired boys sitting aside Roxas, who were fighting with their various trading cards in a game that they had made up.

"And _we_," she moved her head towards Kairi, who was now fiddling with her seatbelt, "will be doing _girl _things."

Kairi and Naminé then chuckled as Kairi whispered something into the blonde's ear.

Roxas grumpily looked away from the novel in his hands to meet Naminé's gaze. "But I want to read my book in peace!"

Roxas could almost see a vein pop out of the young girl's face as her eyes narrowed and jumped out her seat. Quickly unbuckling Roxas' seatbelt, she pulled him out of his seat and led him down the aisle. "Now, _Roxas_, you can read you book in the other seat, but…here!"

She pushed him into an empty seat a few rows behind his previous.

Roxas glowered at the girl, but eventually gave in. "Fine," he said resignedly. "Just…just let me get my bag."

Deflated, Roxas pulled his messenger bag and laptop out from under the seat where he had stored them and stomped back to his new seat. By the time he had reached the seat, two other passengers were sitting in the seats beside his own.

In the window seat sat a chap with a dirty-blond Mohawk…thing; Roxas kind of thought it looked a bit like a mullet, only not. He sported a pale blue t-shirt with guitar-like instrument on it and said "Sitar Hero", and must have been no older than 19, but he was acting like a seven-year-old, swerving and looking at every movement on the airplane.

The man in the seat next to Roxas', who looked only slightly older than the fellow in the window seat, sat wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his face, leaving a few strands of red hair poking out of the hood. He glared suddenly at the approaching Roxas, looking him over, before approving and relaxing. He smirked at the blond, looking strangely at his attire.

Roxas' face blushed slightly, and he started to feel awkward about the zippered v-neck and tight jeans that he was wearing.

"Your friends kicked you out of your seat or what?" the hooded man asked as Roxas sat and buckled himself in.

Roxas shrugged, pushing the last of his belongings underneath the seat in front of him. "They felt too squished."

The two fell into a minute of awkward silence. Only after a while did the dirty-blond at the window seem to register Roxas' presence.

"Oh hey!" he greeted, reaching over the redhead—who back away at the crumb-covered hand in disgust—with an outstretched hand. "I'm Demyx, you?" His smile seemed to burst at its seams.

Roxas smiled carefully—he could feel the redhead's gaze settle on him, watching his next move. "Roxas." He gingerly shook the outstretched hand, wincing as he realized cookie crumbs were falling onto his lap.

All of a sudden, Roxas' hand was grabbed out of Demyx's and kissed on the back.

"Hey there, kiddo, the name's Axel—got it memorized?" He winked and smirk deepened as Roxas' face reddened into a blush. "Y-ya, got it…" He yanked his hand out of the newly-introduced redhead's grip.

Demyx looked sheepishly between the two and met eyes with Axel, who motioned silently towards Roxas with a secret code that Roxas did not understand.

The dirty-blond's mouth widened into an "o" and nodded quickly before sitting back into his seat to munch on some more of his cookies.

Roxas heard Axel beginning to say something but was interrupted as the announcements came on, blocking him out.

Slightly shaken from the kiss—for some reason now, Roxas couldn't get it out of his head (was it common where Axel was from to greet people like that? Demyx hadn't done it but still...)—Roxas stared at his open book, not really reading it.

No one spoke after the overly cheery flight attendants finished their safety demonstrations—actually, no one in the three seats even said a word until the plane was safely up in the sky and the seatbelt sign turned off. By this time, Roxas found himself deep into his book, almost forgetting about the two next to him (although he occasionally looked over at the redhead beside him, only to see Axel staring back at him). Demyx only sat looking out at the clouds, his iPod's headphones sitting neatly on his ears.

"…here?"

Roxas jerked up from his novel. "What?" he asked as he looked around, wondering who had spoken to him.

"I _said_," the redhead turned the blond's head towards him. "What are you doing here?"

Roxas stared at him in confusion. "Here?"

Axel rolled his eyes—_wow, that is one hell of a shade of green—_in an expression that looked to be a mix of frustration and amusement. "I mean, on the airplane? You know, the one heading towards Radiant Garden? The one that we are _on?_"

_Oh_, clarification clicked into Roxas' mind.

He closed his book, making note of the page that he had left off. _138_.

"Oh, you know…vacation…" Roxas didn't know why he had given such a vague answer. He looked over to see the redhead's reaction; he did not seem to believe the answer.

"Oh really, now?" His emerald eyes narrowed at Roxas, positively glowing from underneath the shadow of the hood.

Roxas looked down at his feet, uncomfortable. "Well…me and Sora—Sora's my brother over there," Roxas pointed meekly at the brown spikes poking out of one of the seats who, as if on cue, just yelled in frustration at losing points to Riku. "O-our cousin lives there, you see? And he's getting marrie—"

"Is your cousin named Cloud!" Demyx interjected, cutting Roxas off. Axel hissed lowly at Demyx, who paid no heed and removed his headphones. Roxas could now hear the upbeat lyrics of a song that seemed to be about someone's guitar, or maybe it was sitar?

Roxas stared in surprise at Demyx. "W-why, yes; my cousin is Cloud, how did you know?"

The music-loving blond looked at his redheaded friend in excitement. "I knew it! You owe me twenty bucks, Axel!"

Axel looked at him in distaste. "I so do not!"

The two started to get into what seemed like a long-running argument on betting when Roxas spoke up.

"Um…" The two both stopped when they realized Roxas was still there. "So why do you know who my cousin is?"

Axel raised his hand and was about to reply when Demyx said, "Well you look so much like him, you know? I saw you earlier and thought so, anyways! And…" Axel slapped his hand over the hyper teen's mouth. "What he _means_ to say, is that we know your cou—"

"Oh my god, Demyx!"

The three in the row swivelled their heads in alarm at the girlish squeal. They saw Kairi and Naminé looking at them.

Demyx took a moment to register the blonde and then started talking excitedly, although no one could understand him due to the redhead's hand being lodged in front of his mouth.

Axel brought his hand down from the mouth hoping for an explanation (and, possibly, to wipe off the spit that had fallen onto the hand as Demyx had "talked" into), revealing Demyx's mumbling sounds to be words of recognition towards Naminé.

He had jumped out of his seat and the two greeted each other with a hug, earning a blank stare from Axel, Roxas and Kairi.

After they split apart, they explained that when Naminé had visited Hollow Bastion last May to see her pen-pal, Larxene, Larxene had introduced Naminé to her various friends. Among these friends had been Demyx and neither of them had known that they would be on the same flight that they were now.

As Demyx and Naminé caught up, Kairi leaned over to Roxas' ear. "Sora wanted us to give you this," she whispered and dropped a slip of paper folded into the shape of a crown into Roxas' lap. She winked at him and walked back to her seat, leaving her cousin talking to Demyx. In Roxas' peripheral vision, it looked like Axel scowled at the girl.

Roxas thought about opening the note but before he could unfold it, he dropped it on the ground as Demyx stepped over him into the aisle where Naminé was standing.

"I'm going to go join Naminé over at her seat," Demyx explained as he moved into the aisle.

"Why?" Roxas asked, surprised.

Axel looked at Roxas inquisitively and whispered into his ear, "The people around us are getting impatient." He motioned at a bunch of annoyed-looking passengers staring angrily at the four of them.

"O-oh…" That explained it.

_And then there were two…_

Remembering Sora's note, Roxas reached down to the ground, feeling around for the note. "Hm…" he mumbled.

"What's up?" Axel asked, leaning down to where Roxas was searching around.

Feeling self-conscious, Roxas leaned to his right, away from the redhead. "I'm looking for something that fell down here…"

He heard a chuckle at his left. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about _this_, would you?" Axel held a crown-shaped paper in his fingers.

"Give me that!" Roxas lunged overtop of the redhead, knocking back his hood. The redhead held his left arm up, holding the note high out of reach.

Propelling himself upward via pressing his arm into Axel's thigh, Roxas finally attained the note. He let out a sigh of relief, remaining in place.

Axel coughed, reminding Roxas that he was still pressing into his leg.

Eyes widening, Roxas released his grasp and settled back into his own seat. He decided to open the note, and did so. And it read:

_Hey Rox!_

_Sorry Kai and Nam kicked you out of your seat! If you want, I can talk to them for you and get them to release your seat (which Riku is sitting in since we are using the tray from the middle seat as a card table). But don't worry, I'll bet the folks at your seat are nice!_

_Sora_

_P.S. If you get hungry, I still have the Gummi Ship Fruit gums in my bag, as well as your Sea Salt-flavoured lollipops!_

Roxas looked at the note in disbelief. _So THAT's where my pops went!_ Then Roxas realized that he could feel someone breathing on his neck. Startled, he jumped in his seat.

"Axel! What are you doing!"

"Nothing…" the redhead looked meekly at Roxas. Now that his hood was flipped onto his shoulders, Roxas could finally get a good look at his seatmate. Axel had long crimson hair, reminiscent of Kairi's in a way, which spiked down towards and passed his shoulders. His eyes still seemed as bright as they had under the hood, but now that the shadows were gone, Roxas could see dark tattoos in the shape of upside-down teardrops resting beneath them.

_Maybe he didn't mean to breathe on me_, Roxas thought to himself.

"So why are _you_ going to Radiant Garden?" Roxas inquired.

Axel sat back, closing his eyes. "Wedding; my older bro's friends with Cloud and the bride."

"Where are you from then? Are you and Demyx both from Hollow Bastion?"

Axel nodded.

A thought struck the blond.

"Wait a minute, isn't Hollow Bastion, like, right _next_ to Radiant Garden? Why are you flying there?" The flight had been from Twilight Town Terminal Airport.

Shrugging his shoulders, Axel replied, "Me and Dem, you see, were planning on spending the summer in Destiny Islands with Demy-boy's family." He took a moment to put his arms behind his head before adding. "But then Reno…"

Roxas thought he must have looked confused because Axel stopped talking for a second.

"Oh, Reno's my brother, but anyways, he calls me up from Dem's family's place, telling me to get my ass back home 'cus I was invited to the wedding. I was gonna fly by myself back but Demyx tagged along for the ride—I think he must have just wants to get at the wedding cake."

He laughed, and Roxas joined in because, despite not knowing the mullet-head very long, Roxas could easily imagine Demyx doing just that.

"So are you from Twilight Town, or was that just a transfer flight?" the redhead asked when the laughter subsided.

Roxas nodded, and explained that he and his friends all lived in Twilight Town. Soon, he started going on about stupid things he, his brother, Riku, and the gang back home had done in the past: dressing up in black clothes and face paint and jumping out of a waterfall in Sunset Terrace, scaring little kids; buying out all the ice cream from the local shops and selling it for five times the price; even the time when Roxas and Sora had cut each other's hair and dyed it so that they looked like each other (they had gone to school for about three days before the teachers had noticed the switch). Really, just a bunch of pranks.

Axel seemed to listen in vague interest, and this just encouraged Roxas.

A million laughs later, a flight attendant approached the two with a cart of drinks. "Would you boys like anything to drink?" she asked cheerily. She twirled her russet locks in her fingers, feeling a bit awkward about interrupting what seemed to be a very animated anecdote about some misadventure involving a various number of sponges and corgis.

Once the flustered boys received their drinks, Roxas excused himself and went towards the washrooms down the aisle. While he was waiting, he caught eye of the view from the emergency exit. Amazed, he looked down at the miniscule landscape that appeared below him. It was mind-boggling just the concept that there were thousands upon thousands of inhabitants that resided in the land beneath the aircraft.

He was so mystified at the vista that he did not notice the presence that was approaching him.

"Incredible view, isn't it?"

Roxas looked up to find the red head perched over him, ever-present smirk flaunting at the blond.

Flustered over the proximity between their faces, as Roxas had now turned around in surprise, the blond was only able to stutter an agreeing phrase.

Suddenly, Roxas was forced aback by Axel into the lavatory that was now vacant. The redhead's mouth pushed itself onto Roxas' lips. Roxas moaned slightly before responding to the kiss. It seemed to him that Axel was memorizing every crevice in Roxas' mouth.

Roxas reached up and tangled his hands in Axel's spiky hair. The redhead seemed to take this as an invitation to continue and thus move his mouth down Roxas' neck, gently nibbling his way down. Roxas groaned in pleasure as the zipper of his shirt was slowly pulled downwards.

"_Hello? Is anybody in there?"_

"Fuck," Axel muttered as he removed himself from the teen, leaving a red-faced Roxas half-heartedly pulling his shirt back from his shoulder. "It's occupied!" the redhead snarled.

"_Oops, sorry."_ They heard the intruder walking away.

The two stood in the cramped lavatory in a moment of silence. Axel contemplated to himself. _That totally ruined the mood, but…Roxas had kissed him back, right?_

Shrugging, he unlocked the door. "I guess we better get out of here…"

Roxas nodded hurriedly and stumbled out of the apartment, tripping over the doorway. Axel caught him round the waist before he could fall, however.

Once they had made their way back to their seats, they found Demyx sitting with three trays of meals.

"There you guys are!" the mull hawk-sporting fellow mockingly scolded them. "They came around with dinner, and since you guys weren't here, I ordered for you!"

He reached over and pointed at their meals.

Axel grunted in thanks and sat to eat; Roxas followed his example.

Roxas welcomed the distraction of eating and tried not to feel disappointed about the interruption. He looked at his watch and realized that it was already ten thirty at night.

The food must have had a soporific effect because the next thing Roxas could remember was waking up to a mass of bright red.

Groggily, he realized that he was resting his head on Axel's shoulder, who was also asleep.

Most of the lights were off in the cabin, and he just decided to enjoy the sharp, cinnamon scent of the man.

Roxas felt someone shaking him awake. _"Roxas? It's time to get up."_

He blinked awake and realized it was Axel gently shaking him. He looked at the redhead for explanation…

…but Demyx decided to explain instead. The plane was landing soon and everyone had to be ready to go.

Time seemed to pass quickly as everyone prepared for arrival. Even all the crying children were quiet in expectation. The plane landed without much trouble and once the seat belt sign disappeared bustlingly movement to exit the aircraft surrounded them.

Roxas sat in his seat, so enraptured in thought that he had barely even registered Demyx and Axel manoeuvring around him to leave as well. When Roxas rejoined with his brother and friends and met up with their at the arrivals area of the airport, Roxas noticed the note that Sora had sent him earlier was in his pocket, which was strange, because he distinctly remembers tossing it onto the ground at his seat.

He noticed unfamiliar handwriting on the back of the note, however, and examined it.

_Yo, Roxas_

_I just wanted to leave my phone number and address that I'll be staying at for the wedding. I'll be at_

_Shit, I'm no good remembering addresses—just ask Cloud for Reno's phone number and address (Reno's my brother, btw)_

_Keep it memorized,_

_Axel_

Smiling, Roxas tucked the note back into his pocket, and ran to catch up with everyone else

"I can't wait."

**A/N: If anyone made it down this far, I hope you enjoyed the story, and whether or not you did, please comment about anything you liked, disliked, queried, or criticized while reading! I thank you very much! ¡Gracias!**


End file.
